El latir de un corazón herido
by Katarina-Hatake
Summary: Todo lo que una simple mentira puede ocasionar en un dulce corazón inocente.


**Hola. **

**Bueno, por aquí de nuevo molestándolos con otro One-shot. Aunque este está hecho especialmente para una amiga muy querida para mí. Rumira. **

**Amiga mía, espero que este escrito sea de tu agrado, hice lo mejor que pude pero creo que me salió otra cosa y bastante dramática de hecho, espero que te agrade en serio, porque lo he hecho con mucho cariño. **

**Es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti. **

**Sin más que decir dejo que lean, nos veremos en la próxima. Hasta luego, que lo disfruten. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Universo Alternativo. _

_OC en los personajes. _

_Flash Back. _

**Advertencias: **

_Drama._

* * *

_**El latir de un corazón herido.**_

_**Capítulo único. **_

"_Nunca pensé que en la felicidad hubiera tanta tristeza."_

_Mario Bendetti. _

* * *

Cuando nacemos, conforme el tiempo nos damos cuenta de que, estar vivos; es el mayor regalo que te pueden otorgar tus padres. Pero también te das cuenta, que realmente el que se te concede ese privilegio gracias a Dios, que tus padres sólo son el medio para proclamar ese hermoso milagro del nacimiento.

Sin embargo, los amas por eso, por el simple hecho de tenerte y amarte incondicionalmente. Más nadie te dijo que vivir, era una lucha constante, una pelea contra sentimientos y males, tampoco te dijeron que es muy decepcionante, triste y deprimente si no te fijas bien en las personas que están a tu alrededor.

Entonces te das cuenta, que tu don, ese que te acompaña desde el nacimiento te advierte siempre de lo bueno y lo malo, ese que decidiste ignorar porque así lo preferiste o simplemente porque los sentimientos buenos, son más fuertes que aquellos que te advierten.

— _¿Por qué no pude verlo realmente?_

Pensó con melancolía, sentada en ese muelle con los pies colgando por encima del agua, sus ojos opacos se perdieron en la inmensidad del océano que se extrañamente se mantenía en calma. Sólo un pequeño oleaje golpeaba los pilares del muelle y unas gotas salpicaban sus pies.

Una brisa salina se hizo presente y agitó sus cabellos oscuros con gracia, desordenándolos levemente. Acomodó uno de los mechones tras su oreja y continúo observando el horizonte.

El ocaso era hermoso, el había comenzado a ocultarse y apenas podía verse una parte, bañaba el cielo en unos suaves tonos naranjas y rociaba a las nubes transitorias del mismo color, combinándolo con el gris y el blanco. Todo ese reflejado en las aguas cristalinas y en ese momento pasiva del mar.

Un suspiró salió de sus labios.

¿Por qué no podía olvidar?, era una respuesta muy simple. Porque no quería, porque de alguna manera los recuerdos, por muy dolorosos que parecieran la mantenían en un unión con él. Por lo menos, en su pensamiento.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

_Llegó a su casa, cansada de la Universidad, pero más que eso de sus maestros; en especial ese que le impartía Contabilidad… como lo odiaba… _

_Un gruñido salió de sus labios, tiró el bolso en uno de los sillones y se dejó caer en el sofá, era un hecho, odiaba la universidad y esa carrera… odiaba con frecuencia no poder tomar sus propias decisiones y hacer lo que quisiera y como quisiera… _

_Respiró profundamente, se recordó que era algo transitorio en su vida, que siempre había una salida para todo y soportar era su prioridad para hacer algo mejor más adelante, aunque se tornara frustrante en ocasiones. Sin embargo nada era eterno y esa vida no lo sería para ella. _

— _Tienes grandes ambiciones. — le tomó desprevenida una voz masculina muy grave y cautelosa. _

_Dio un respingo y giró hacia su derecha, exactamente en el sillón donde hacía unos momentos había arrojado su bolso. Encontrándose con la portentosa figura de un hombre de largos cabellos azabaches con corte irregular, sus facciones masculinas tenían una belleza única e invaluable, parecían talladas por un escultor. _

_Su piel era tan pálida como la porcelana, tanto que resaltaban el rosa suave de sus labios finos, los cuales tenían dibujada una sonrisa sensual y sus ojos negros la veían con intensidad. Se sintió avergonzada y un rubor se hizo visible en sus mejillas, otorgándole un aire de inocencia y belleza natural. _

_Él sonrió más ampliamente, entonces se dio cuenta que sobre sus piernas estaba su bolso, el rubor aumentó y desvió la mirada apenada. _

— _L-Lamento lo del bolso. — musitó avergonzada e intentando por todos los medios no sentir más nerviosa. _

_Pero sus ojos negros seguían sobre ella, lo sabía, lo sentía… _

— _No te preocupes, lo atrapé antes de que me golpeara la cabeza. — habló él como si nada, instintivamente elevó la mirada hacia él. _

_Su rostro lucía sereno, más su aspecto era imponente y generaba temor con tan sólo mirarlo a los ojos, sin embargo, su mirada para con ella era de alguna manera… gentil y su tono amable. _

— _Es un gusto por fin conocerte… ¿Bibian? — inquirió dudoso, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella con esa elegancia que sólo ellos poseían… se posó a su lado y le tendió la mano. _

— _B-Bibiana… — corrigió en un murmullo, le tendió la mano con escepticismo. _

_Que él hombre delicadamente tomó y la sorprendió con un beso en el anverso, un roce suave de sus labios que le generó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal y un nuevo sonrojo en sus mejillas. _

— _Es un gusto poder conocerte por fin, Bibiana. — dijo separándose de ella lentamente y sonriéndole, en ese momento deseó que no soltara su mano. No supo por qué, sólo que no deseaba que lo hiciera, no obstante, las últimas palabras que le dijo hicieron click en su mente y lo miró con desconcierto. _

_Éste que mantenía su mirada fija en ella, le sonrió tenuemente y se dedicó a despejar su duda. _

— _Tu padre ha hablado mucho de ti, por eso tenía mucha curiosidad de conocerte. — habló de nuevo — Y tiene mucha razón. — manifestó haciendo que ésta frunciera el ceño confusa, extrañamente el rió, de una forma baja y ronca; que hasta le pareció erótico y que lo hacía a propósito — Eres muy hermosa… — musitó en tono aterciopelado y grave. _

_En un movimiento rápido y a una velocidad sobrehumana, él tenía la mano, con la que hacía escasos segundos la había saludado, ahora la tenía sobre su mejilla izquierda. Otorgándole una suave caricia casi imperceptible, una que le erizó la piel y estremeció su cuerpo. _

_No sólo por el tacto frío, si no por la delicadeza con la cual se la otorgaba. Parecía como si quisiera rozar el pétalo de una rosa, sin el riesgo de romperlo en el proceso. Con fineza y exquisitez, se sintió envuelta por un sentimiento cálido; que se instaló en la boca de su estómago y recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo como una llama ardiente. _

_Se perdió en sus ojos, en esos ojos intensos y profundos, esos que la miraban como si pudieran entrar en su cuerpo y llegar a cada fibra, a cada músculo… como si pudiera leerle el alma con una simple mirada. _

_Era él… era él a quién ella esperaba. Con quién había soñado un sinfín de veces, eran señales de que finalmente lo encontraría. Su abuela se lo había dicho, que su don no podía fallarle y ella… le creyó… _

_Sin embargo, ese tacto así como llegó se fue. Él quitó las manos de su rostro y se puso de pie para volver a su lugar, sin decir ni hacer nada más. _

_Se sintió vacía… _

_Dirigió sus ojos hacia él, que ahora se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón individual y tomaba una pose seria y aristocrática, pero sus ojos seguían manteniendo esa intensidad; podía jurar que hasta una mucho más grande. _

— _Madara, lamento haberte hecho esperar pero… — su padre se había hecho presente a escasos segundos, era por eso… por eso regresó a su lugar. _

_No obstante, sintió los ojos cafés de su padre sobre ella y el sonrojó aún permanecía en sus mejillas. _

— _Bibiana, ¿Qué haces aquí? — la pregunta y el tono fueron bruscos, podía jurar que hasta molestos. _

— _Bueno… yo… acabo de llegar y… _

— _Ella no sabía que yo estaba aquí, Roger. — intervino Madara levantándose con elegancia y sonriéndole con cortesía. _

_No obstante, la mirada de su padre seguía siendo la misma y sus facciones se habían endurecido. _

— _Si me permites, te diré que tienes una hija muy hermosa… y encantadora. — añadió observándola, le regaló una sonrisa cortes mientras que en sus ojos había un brillo extraño, que ella no supo identificar. _

— _Sí… — masculló su padre, no parecía muy contento de que se haya encontrado con una de sus amistades — Vete a tu cuarto Bibiana, debes estudiar para tus exámenes, no quiero ver reflejada ninguna mala calificación en esa libreta de notas. — esa no era un sugerencia, era una orden._

_Una que ella debía acatar o recibiría una reprimenda luego. La chica no dijo nada, sólo se acomodó su blusa morada, se levantó y tomó su bolso. _

— _Fue un gusto conocerte, Bibiana. — expresó Madara cortésmente, la sola mención de su nombre en sus labios le estremeció el cuerpo. _

— _I-Igualmente. — respondió ella. _

_Y salió de ahí a paso normal para no parecer que quería huir, en cuanto estuvo fuera de su rango de visión corrió escaleras arriba a su habitación y se encerró. Se recostó sobre la puerta con la respiración agitada y el corazón bombeándole a mil por hora. _

_Pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una alegre, porque sabía que había encontrado a esa persona, la adecuada para ella… _

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio.

Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido… como si quisiera que eso se volviera a repetir. También recordaba los reclamos de su padre, las advertencias de que no se acercara a él, que se alejara lo más posible; porque sabía quien era y cuales eran sus antecedentes.

Ella sabía lo que era y quien era, pero también sabía que sus sueños no mentían y era él, a quien esperaba y por quien aguardaba. Lo supo desde que lo vio, si su padre no lo entendía lo lamentaba mucho.

Oh… como deseó haberlo escuchado en ese momento, como lo deseó.

Tal vez si lo hubiese hecho no se sentiría tan… rota…

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué la gente tenía que mentir? ¿Por qué existían las mentiras, los engaños, la avaricia, el poder…?

Pero sobretodo… la maldad.

Ese sentimiento tan ruin y tan oscuro como la noche misma, ese sentimiento que puede llevarte a vivir un infierno en vida. Ella lo supo cuando cumplió los 18, el día en el que todo su mundo se derrumbó.

_Ese día era su cumpleaños, ese día cumplía 18 años. _

_Ese día se desligaría de todo y todos para estar con él… porque lo amaba y sabía que él también la amaba. _

_Después de ese día, de ese encuentro casual, él la buscó. Fue hasta la Universidad para verla, ese día, lo vio parado justo afuera al lado de un Mercedes Benz del año, el auto poseía su elegancia. Y él… él se veía soberbio en ese traje azul marino que destacaba su cuerpo robusto y atlético. _

_La abordó e invitó a comer, su actitud era tan enigmática como su personalidad. Hablaron de muchas cosas, la universidad, sus pasatiempos, sus gustos, sus padres… hasta sus sueños. _

_Había tanta familiaridad, tanta confianza, que pensó que ambos estaban hechos él uno para él otro. _

_Después de ese día, él siguió frecuentándola, la invitó a muchos lugares, lugares hermosos. Y a veces sólo pasaban el tiempo juntos, sin emitir palabra, sin decir nada. Sólo disfrutaban de la compañía y el silencio, no había nada que les generara más paz y calma que el silencio cómodo que se formaba entre ambos. _

_Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y contempló su vestido a través del espejo, ese hermoso vestido azul rey que acentuaba su piel clara y su cuerpo esbelto; cada centímetro de tela se adhería completamente a su cuerpo mostrando su forma curvilínea y… perfecta. Como él solía llamarla, su rostro delicado portaba un suave maquillaje; que casi parecía natural. _

_Una tenue sombra azul rodeaba sus párpados en conjunción con la suave línea negra trazada desde el pegue del párpado hasta el final de éste, una línea muy fina pero que le otorgaba una mirada felina. Sus pestañas levemente agrandadas y rizadas por el rímel, le otorgaba un aire sensual y resaltaba la belleza de sus ojos oscuros. _

_En sus labios un suave tono rosa, otorgándole volumen y el brillo le daba ese aire inocente tan propio. _

— _Mi niña. — llamó su madre desde la puerta, Isabella la miró y le sonrió, su madre se veía hermosa con ese vestido rosa que acentuaba su piel blanca y su cabellera ceniza. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de forma extraña y su mirada era maternal… amaba a su madre, de todos ella era una de las personas de las que no les gustaría alejarse — Te ves hermosa hija. — profirió acercándose y abrazándola con cariño, luego la miró a los ojos. _

— _Gracias mamá. — expresó la chica un poco incómoda, no era muy dada a las muestras de afecto; pero por ser ella, se las pasaba por completo — ¿Qué sucede? _

— _Tus amigos comienzan a llegar y preguntan por ti, eres la festejada y todavía no bajas. — le reprochó con suavidad, cosa que sólo la hizo sonreír. _

— _Bueno pues, no hay que hacerlos esperar. — expresó feliz, eran pocas veces en las que se sentía tan feliz y llena de energía. _

_Ese era el día… _

Sonrió con ironía y tristeza.

Y pensar que ese día le diríamos a nuestros padres lo nuestro, que ese día me libraría de tantas responsabilidades impuestas, pensar que sería libre por fin por la persona que amaba.

¡Qué gran mentira!

_Bajaba los escalones lentamente y con mucho cuidado, pues temía caer y hacer el ridículo; su peor defecto era la torpeza y no estaba dispuesta a pasar una vergüenza el día de su cumpleaños. _

_Estaba por bajar el último escalón cuando la puerta se abrió y lo vio… ahí parado bajo el marco de la puerta, tan elegante y tan soberbio con ese traje negro, su rostro lucía como siempre, impasible. _

_Sonrió con alegría, sus ojos se iluminaron y cuando estaba apunto de hablarle, alguien más apareció a su lado…_

…_una hermosa mujer de cabellera azabache y ojos extrañamente carmesí. Portaba un hermoso vestido de seda en color granate que acentuaba su piel de porcelana, su rostro era simplemente perfecto, bello… parecía tallado por los propios ángeles y su cuerpo… insuperable. _

_Se sintió minúscula, sin embargo, se recordó que ese día no debía sentirse así. Él la amaba y lo haría público por fin. _

_Pero nada la preparó para lo que vendría… _

— _¡Hija! — exclamó su padre que la había visto bajar y mirarlos, con una señal de mano la llamó, atendió a su petición — Hija, quiero presentarte a Kurenai Uchiha, la esposa de Madara. — manifestó con una gran sonrisa su padre. _

_¿Cómo había dicho? ¿Su esposa? Pero si él… _

_Dirigió sus ojos automáticamente hacia él, quien mantenía su rostro sereno e impasible, la miraba como si nada. Como si realmente no la conociera o la hubiese visto un par de veces, no había emoción ni sentimiento alguno en su mirada oscura. _

_Una opresión comenzó a sentirse en su pecho, una que comenzaría a ahogarla si alguien no le hablaba. _

— _Mucho gusto Isabella, Madara me ha dicho que tu padre habla maravillas de ti. — la voz suave de la mujer la distrajo y dirigió su mirada hacia ella, sus ojos carmesí la miraban con calidez y sus labios tenían dibujada una sonrisa amable — Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. — expresó entregándole un pequeño paquete en las manos y acercándose para darle un abrazo afectuoso. _

_Su tacto era tan frío como el de él… lo que le decía, que eran de la misma especie._

— _G-Gracias. — atinó a decir mientras tomaba el paquete, recibió una sonrisa por parte de Kurenai, mientras que Madara apenas y le dirigió la palabra. _

Parpadeó un par de veces, para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Y miró otra vez hacia el horizonte, faltaba poco para que el sol terminara de ocultarse.

_Lo que pensó sería un día feliz, se había convertido en un infierno personal. Se las arregló para escaparse de todo el mundo, se encontraba en la terraza sostenida de la pequeña barandilla. _

_Se sentía ahogada, desesperada. Quería explicaciones y sólo él podía dárselas… de repente… _

_Lo sintió, a su espalda, podía percibir su presencia sin necesidad de verlo. Él mismo se lo había enseñado, le había enseñado muchas cosas… _

— _¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas casado? — preguntó directamente, con rabia y decepción. _

— _No tenía porque decírtelo. — contestó, su tono era normal, como siempre. _

_Isabella tomó valor y lo encaró, grande fue su sorpresa al verlo parado frente a ella con una mano introducida en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. En una pose tan despreocupada e indiferente que le generó más rabia. _

— _¿Por qué? — exigió, se sentía herida, traicionada. Éste sonrió, de una manera tan hiriente, que hasta parecía una burla. _

— _Sí te lo decía, todo se terminaría. Sólo me acerqué a ti para molestar a tu padre y que finalmente firmara el contrato de sociedad con mi empresa, tú eres mi as bajo la manga para lograrlo. — soltó sin más, de forma tan despiadada y lacerante que le robó el aliento. _

_Abrió los ojos sorprendida, lo contempló sin mirarlo realmente. _

_¡Eso no era verdad!_

— _Lo es. — le respondió a su subconsciente, entonces recordó que podía leer todos sus pensamientos y ella apenas podía descifrar los suyos, aunque para hacerlo tenía que tocarlo y sin embargo, sabía que él jugaba con su mente, mostrándole sólo lo que quería y no lo verdadero. _

— _¡Eres un maldito bastardo! — profirió acercándose a él furiosa e intentando golpearlo, pero siendo detenida por él en un simple y rápido movimiento — Me sedujiste, me enamoraste para que mi padre firmara un simple contrato. ¡Eres un imbécil! — quiso gritar, pero su voz falló en el intento y sólo salió un lamento desgarrador. _

_Uno tan grande como el que sentía en esos momentos en su corazón, un dolor tan agudo y tan hiriente, que si fuese posible que desde adentro se abriera una herida en su pecho, en estos momentos estaría sangrando por ella sin cavidad a salvación. _

— _Un Uchiha hace lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiere, sin importar nada… ni nadie. — le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, reprimió un gemido de dolor y miedo, antes los ojos negros que la veían con una frialdad e indiferencia única. _

_Le soltó el brazo y se dio la vuelta. _

— _Tu padre manda a decirte que te presentes, parece que es hora de partir el pastel. — dijo sin más y se retiró de ahí, dejándola con el corazón destrozado._

_El dolor era tan intenso, tan desgarrador, tan desesperante… sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos y jadeó, de rabia e impotencia. _

_Se sintió tonta. _

_Se quedó ahí, parada, estática y con el corazón en un puño. Tenía una herida mortal en el pecho, una que no se podía cerrar con ningún tratamiento médico. _

_Una que llevaría hasta el día en que le tocara dejar este mundo, quería gritar, llorar, desquitarse… arañarse la piel hasta desgarrarse y sangrar. _

_Porque estaba segura que eso la haría sentir menos dolor que una herida en el corazón… las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas y sus ojos oscuros miraban al vacío que él había dejado. _

No pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos descendiendo por sus mejillas, que se encontraban ruborizadas, debido al azote de la brisa marina. Aún dolía, dolía tanto como ese día, aún a pesar de esos dos años…

Seguía doliendo tanto… que le hacía desear arrancarse el corazón si eso le garantizaba que el dolor se iría.

— Bibi… — llamó una voz masculina amable y agradable, una que ella conocía bien.

No quiso girar, si lo hacía, sus ganas de llorar aumentarían. Percibió su movimiento y se sentó a su lado, ambos se rozaron los brazos y lo escuchó emitir un suspiro.

— Todavía no puedes olvidarlo. — esa no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Una triste y dolorosa, una que no podía negar.

— No… — murmuró a media voz, se sentía ahogada.

Recordar nunca le hacía bien, siempre le dañaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

— Te entiendo. — esa afirmación le hizo girar su rostro hacia él.

Pero él ya no la miraba, contempló su perfil. Sus cabellos rubios volaban al compás del viento, su piel bronceada brillaba a la luz de la luna y sus ojos azules se mantenían fijos en el océano.

La luna se reflejaba en él y las estrellas titilaban como pequeñas luciérnagas en el firmamento, entonces se dio cuenta de que se había hecho de noche y ella no se percató de ello.

— Lo que él te hizo… no es algo fácil de olvidar. — habló de nuevo el rubio, aún no la miraba.

Recordaba porque razón se encontraba ahí, era por él, que se arriesgo a todo por el sólo y simple hecho de que no quería verla triste. Hizo uso de su amistad y confianza con sus padres y se la llevó lejos, lejos de la ciudad y el país.

Su mejor amigo… su hermano, tal vez no de sangre pero sí de alma.

— Pero… recuerda que la vida, está llena de cosas buenas y malas. Algunas más dolorosas que otras, lo único que te queda es aprender a superarlas. — pausó y finalmente la miró, sus ojos azules la contemplaban con infinito cariño y una sonrisa jovial aparecía en sus labios. De esas que sólo él podía otorgar — Sé que no será fácil, pero estaré aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte. El tiempo curará todo. — finalizó limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

Y le regaló una delicada caricia a su rostro.

— Gracias, Naruto. — musitó con sinceridad y por primera vez, le regaló una sonrisa sincera; que él correspondió gustoso.

— Estoy para ti siempre, pequeña. — profirió tomando su mano y besando el anverso, provocándole un tenue rubor en sus pálidas mejillas — Ahora es mejor que entremos, si sigues serenándote te enfermarás. — dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella la tomó sin pensarlo y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el muelle, dejando atrás el océano, aunque realmente lo único que hubiese querido dejar era…

Su amor por él.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
